


I'm only a fool for you

by ThatsWhyImNot



Category: German Youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsWhyImNot/pseuds/ThatsWhyImNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Sache mit dem Mauzkuss war besonders für Luca eine nervenaufreibende Aktion gewesen. Er wollte und konnte sich dem Verlangen der Zuschauer und vor allem Shipper nicht hingeben. Was war das auch schon? Ein LPP der Liebe? Nein. Wenn nur der einseitigen. Denn der blonde Junge war sich sicher seine Gefühle würden nie erwidert werden. </p>
<p>oder</p>
<p>Was kalte Salamipizza doch alles anrichten kann...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only a fool for you

I'm only a fool for you

 

PoV Luca

 

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und drehte mich von dem Sieger des LPP's weg. Es machte mich fertig. Irgendwas tief in mir schmerzte dabei mehr als es sollte. Natürlich hatte ich mir gewünscht zu gewinnen. Doch als dann alle auch noch mit dem Hashtag ankamen... Es hing mir einfach zum Hals heraus. Ich meine...

_Wieso? Wieso traf es verdammt nochmal immer mich?_

„Luz? Kommst du?“ kam Max's Stimme leise in meinen Ohren an.

Ich trennte meinen Blick von dem konfettibedeckten Boden und sah dem Kleineren in die Augen. Rang mir ein spontanes Lächeln ab.

„Klar.“ murmelte ich.

Zusammen verabschiedeten wir uns noch von Sturmi und den Anderen bevor wir uns nach draußen an die Straße stellten und Max versuchte ein Taxi anzuhalten. Ein Lachen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen als er da so schmollend auf dem Bürgersteig stand und dem letzten gelben Auto hinter hersah. Gerade als die Rücklichter um die nächste Ecke bogen drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Man Luz... jetzt lach doch nicht so! Hilf mir lieber nach Hause zu kommen.“ sagte er schmollend.

„Wenn ich dann mit zu dir kann...“murmelte ich.

Kurz weiteten sich die Augen des Braunhaarigen. Und in mir stieg die Panik auf er hätte mitbekommen was ich gesagt hatte. Doch der Kleinere drehte sich wieder zur Hauptstraße und fummelte an dem Saum seines Hemdes herum. Ich seufzte und ließ mich auf dem Bordstein nieder. Mein Gesicht vergrub ich in meinen Händen.

„Ist dir kalt?“ hörte ich plötzlich Max neben mir sagen.

Tatsächlich breitete sich auf meiner Haut eine Gänsehaut aus. Doch das lag mehr an der Person die gerade viel zu nah neben mir saß. So nah das ich die feine Note seines After Shaves riechen konnte.

„Ein bisschen... War wohl doch nicht so schlau ohne Jacke da hin zu gehen... Manchmal bin ich echt behindert...“ nuschelte ich und würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Denn das Wackeln dass er in meiner Stimme verursachte konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Neben mir seufzte der Kleinere. Rutschte noch näher an mich. Unsere Beine berührten sich und auf einen Schlag wurde mir kochend heiß.

„Du bist nicht dumm Luca.“sagte er während sein Fuß nervös auf dem Boden auftrat.

Ich lugte zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch und betrachtete die Spiegelung die die Lichter der Stadt in seinen Augen verursachten. Resigniert seufzend ließ ich meine Hände sinken. Spielte an meinen Schnürsenkeln herum.

„Du hast den Sieg verdient...“ flüsterte ich.

Trennte meinen Blick nicht von den Schuhen.

„Och Luz...“ stieß er aus.

Sein Arm legte sich urplötzlich um mich und ich wurde an seine Brust gezogen. Der Duft überrollte mich und drückte jedes Fünkchen Menschenverstand aus meinem ausgelaugten Körper. Zögerlich lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper. Krallte meine Hand in sein Hemd. Nur einen Moment lang wollte ich diese Nähe genießen dürfen. Er strich unbeholfen durch meine Haare. Lehnte sich zu meinem Ohr. Mich überkam ein Schauer als mich sein heißer Atem traf.

„Es... Also... Da... Da steht doch noch der Mauzkuss aus.“ raunte er.

Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich bei seinen Worten auf.

_Scheiße._

Er müsste doch schon längst gemerkt haben, was er bei mir auslöste, also wieso haute er nicht ab bevor es zu spät war? Bevor ich mich auf ihn stürzen würde?

_Vielleicht will er das ja._

Flüsterte eine Stimme tief in mir. Doch ich vergrub sie schnell unter einem Haufen Selbstzweifel. Ich würde sie ersticken. Damit sie mich nicht zerstört.

„Luz?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

„Mhm?“ erwiderte ich.

Auf einmal spürte ich seine Hand die sich unter meinem Kinn platzierte. Meine Augen öffnete ich perplex. Max drückte sanft meinen Kopf hoch, so dass ich mich perfekt auf ihn fixieren konnte. Seine weichen Haare, die markanten Wangenknochen... und nicht zu vergessen diese geschwungenen Lippen auf denen er sich jetzt verlegen herumkaute.

_Wieso war er nur so nervös?_

In seiner Iris spiegelten sich Welten wieder. Er zog mich noch etwas weiter zu sich. Ich stützte mich neben ihm auf dem nassen Asphalt ab. Sein Blick wanderte von meinen Augen zu meinen Lippen. In meinem Magen machte sich ein Kribbeln breit das bis in meine Fingerspitzen zog. Zitternd presste ich diese auf den Boden in der Hoffnung dadurch etwas Halt zu finden. Ich wollte mich nicht verlieren. Nicht in seinen so dunkelbraunen Augen.

Plötzlich hupte neben uns ein Wagen und wir sprangen auseinander. Mein Herz schlug mir immer noch bis zum Hals während Max schon wieder auf den Beinen stand. Neben uns hatte ein Taxi gehalten und gerade öffnete der Braunhaarige die Tür. Ich wollte aufstehen doch mir fehlte die Kraft dazu.

_Hätte er mich gerade tatsächlich fast geküsst?_

Ich packte mir an die bebende Brust.

_Shit._

Ein verboten gutes Gefühl stieg in mir auf als ich nach seiner Hand griff. Er zog mich wieder hoch. Zögerlich warf ich einen Blick in sein Gesicht. Der Junge wich mir aus. Starrte aus dem Autofenster. Der Regen prasselte auf das Dach und lief die Fenster hinunter. Ganz vorsichtig tastete sich meine Hand zu seiner. Doch schon als ich nur seinen Handrücken berührte zuckte er zurück. _Also habe ich doch nur mal wieder alles missverstanden? Mal wieder zu hoch gepokert?_

 

Die ganze Fahrt hatten wir geschwiegen und auch als wir zusammen durch den dunklen Hausflur gingen war es viel zu ruhig.

_Hatte ich jetzt alles versaut? Nur durch eine kleine Berührung? Oder war es gar mein ganzes Verhalten..._

Mit einem Klicken sprang das Türschloss auf und wir betraten seine Wohnung. Er seufzte und zog seine Schuhe aus.

„Hunger?“ fragte er monoton.

Ich nickte und folgte dem Kleineren in die Küche. Max öffnete den Kühlschrank und hielt mir einen Teller hin. Dieser war bedeckt mit kalter Salami Pizza.

Schulterzuckend ließ ich mich auf sein Sofa fallen und schob mir das erste Stück in den Mund. Ein raues Lachen von ihm und er ließ sich neben mich fallen. Um die peinliche Stille zu überspielen schaltete er den Fernseher an. Es lief irgendeine Doku über tropische Tiere.

Gelangweilt betrachtete ich das Paarungsritual der Schildkröten als ich Max Blick bemerkte. Er starrte mich an. Direkt und ohne Scheu. Nervosität kam in mir auf. Ich setzte das Stück Pizza unangebissen wieder ab. Zog einmal tief die Luft ein bevor ich mich zu ihm drehte.

„Max. Ich-“

Auf einmal hockte er über mir. Hatte mich auf das Sofa gepresst. Man hörte nur unser schweres Atmen. Sein Blick war lüstern als er mich betrachtete. Ein rosa Schimmer legte sich auf meine Wangen, was ihn nur lächeln ließ.

„Lass uns ihnen doch einen Mauzkuss geben...“ raunte er.

Geschockt realisierte ich was er damit meinte. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich als er sich wieder zu mir herunterbeugte.

_Wie auf der Straße._

Doch diesmal wusste ich das er es auch wollte. Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Ich spannte ich an. Wartete bis er den letzten Abstand überbrückte. Endlich legten sich seine rauen Lippen auf meine. Erleichterung durchströmte mich und zaghaft erwiderte ich den Druck. Ich spürte sein Lächeln. Er bewegte seine Lippen. Intensivierte so den Kuss der Gänsehaut verursachte. Meine Hände schoben sich haltsuchend in seine Haare während seine Finger über meine Seite strichen. Unter mein Shirt schlüpften. Ich keuchte in den Kuss als er über die heiße Haut strich. Zögerlich biss er mir in die Unterlippe. Ich öffnete seufzend meine Lippen und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um mit seiner Zunge meinen Mund zu erkunden. Mein Inneres zog sich zusammen und er rutschte zwischen meine Beine. Mein Herz schlug gegen meine Brust. Meine Rippen drohten zu bersten als er meine Zunge zu einem Kampf herausforderte. Ich ergab mich. Ließ mich von ihm leiten.

Wortwörtlich führte er mich so nicht nur zum Rand meines Verstandes, sondern schubste mich über die Bettkante. Ich versank in der weichen Matratze. Raubtierartig sprang er wieder über mich. Seine Pupillen bedeckten fast die ganze Iris und funkelten verboten schön. Einen Moment genossen wir den Anblick des Anderen bevor wir uns wieder wie als würde unsere Leben davon abhängen aneinander klammerten. Es war eine süße Verführung als er mich wieder küsste. Willig legte ich meinen Kopf schief als er Küsse auf meinen Hals hauchte. Seufzte erregt als er über die dünne Haut leckte. Sanft hinein biss. Meine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke und in meiner Hose wurde es viel zu eng, als er begann zu saugen. Alles in mir drehte sich und ich konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Max lachte rau.

„Ist da etwa deine Schwachstelle Luz? Oder bist du überall so empfindlich?“ raunte er.

Seine Stimme ging noch ein paar Oktaven tiefer und allein das steigert meine Lust auf diesen Jungen. Er zog mir mein Shirt über den Kopf, betrachtete kurz meinen Oberkörper. Dann strichen seine Hände über meinen Torso. Hinterließen brennende Spuren und brachten mich zum Zittern. Max hauchte Küsse auf mein Schlüsselbein bevor seine Lippen über meine Haut weiter nach unten strichen. Ich hatte meine Augen halb geschlossen und krallte mich in seine Haare als er über meine rechte Brustwarze leckte. Ein Keuchen entwich mir und ich drückte meine Oberschenkel zusammen. Doch Max's Hand fuhr von meine Knie zu meinem Schritt und er drückte sie mit Leichtigkeit wieder auseinander. Ich erzitterte unter seiner Dominanz. Warf einen Blick in seine lustverschleierten Augen. Die Luft zwischen uns nahm unnormale Temperaturen an. Baute eine taube Kuppel um uns auf. Die Hitze ließ Schweißtropfen an den Stellen entstehen wo er mich berührte. Spielerisch biss er in meinen Lippen was mich aufstöhnen ließ. Überrascht presste ich meine Hände auf meinen Mund.

_Scheiße fühlte sich das gut an._

Er lehnte sich hoch zu meinem Ohr.

„Halt dich nicht zurück... Ich mag es laut.“ wisperte er.

Meine Finger zupften am Saum seines Hemdes. Er lachte heiser. Knöpfte es auf und ließ es von seinen Schultern fallen. Schwer atmend betrachtete ich seinen Oberkörper. Ließ meine Finger über seine Brust streichen.

Max presste gierig seine Lippen auf meine und ich erwiderte den Kuss als wäre er meine Droge. Als würde er mein Herz am schlagen halten. Als wäre er die Luft die ich zum atmen brauchte. Sein Knie drückte sich gegen meinen Schritt und ließ mich wimmern. Ein dreckiges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Dann nestelte er an meinem Gürtel herum und zog mir schneller als dass ich reagieren könnte die Jeans von den Beinen. Er warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu und ich nickte. Mein Verstand war zu vernebelt als das ich an Morgen denken konnte. Alles war zählte war dieser Moment mit der Person die ich liebte. Und eben dieser Junge streifte gerade seine eigene Hose ab bevor seine Finger unter den Saum meiner Boxershorts glitten. Ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe. Er bemerkte meine Unsicherheit und hauchte Küsse auf meinen Oberkörper. Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder. Spürte die kühle Luft an meiner Blöße. Doch im nächsten Moment war es wieder kochend heiß als sich seine Hand um mein Glied legte. Ich stöhnte auf und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Verlangend rieb er seinen Unterleib gegen meine Erregung. Ließ mich damit zucken. Mein nächstes Stöhnen wurde von seinen Lippen gestoppt. Gierig presste ich mich an ihn. Haut auf Haut. Unsere Blicke verfingen sich.

_Ich habe noch nie an Liebe geglaubt. Aber er hat mir das Gegenteil bewiesen._

Er hielt mir drei seiner Finger vor den Mund und ich nahm sie auf. Umspielte sie mit meiner Zunge während er sich über die Beule in seiner Hose strich. Ein leise Stöhnen stolperte über seine Lippen und ließ mich selber erregt keuchen.

Ich winkelte meine Beine an als er mit dem ersten Finger eindrang. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl überkam mich. Langsam bewegte er den Finger. Beugte sich zu meinem Ohr und knabberte gierig an meinem Ohrläppchen. Ich wimmerte. Leckte mir über die Unterlippe und genoss die kleinen Blitze der Erregung die meinen Körper durchzuckten. Der zweite Finger folgte und ich spannte mich an.   
„Shh... ich bin vorsichtig.“ flüsterte er.

Küsste mich daraufhin. Rau und heiß berührten mich seine Lippen erneut an meinen Brustwarzen. Ich stöhnte leise auf als er wieder über sie leckte. Sein dritter Finger folgte und ich krallte mich haltsuchend in die Matratze. Stieß mit ihnen zu und dehnte mich so.

Er zog seine Finger zurück und ich spürte die plötzliche Leere in mir. Betrachtete den Braunhaarigen als er eine kleine Tube aus seinem Nachttisch holte.

_Würden wir wirklich gleich Sex haben? Ungebunden und wild?_

Allein der Gedanke daran ihn tief in mir zu spüren ließ mich erregt seufzen. Seine kalten Finger massierten meinen Eingang und ich spreizte meine Beine willig noch etwas mehr. Genoss noch einmal seine Lippen auf meine. Es war ein Kuss des puren Verlangens. Keine Frage. Wir wollten es Beide. Und dann spürte ich auch schon seine Spitze. Panik stieg in mir auf. Max sah mich mitfühlend an.

„Es ist alles okay Luz...“

Er drang ein Stück in mich ein. Wartete und verschränkte unsere Hände. Sein Kopf legte sich in meine Halsgrube. Noch ein Stück. Ich atmete tief durch. Ertrug den Schmerz, denn ich wusste was folgen würde. Max schweres Atmen verriet dass er sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten konnte. Endlich spürte ich seinen Ansatz. Sekunden verstrichen.

„D-Du kannst Matt...“ hauchte ich.

Schrie schon fast auf als er sich zum ersten Mal zurückzog und zustieß. Er bewegte sich weiter. Immer wieder. In mir drehte sich alles. Lust und Schmerz kämpften gegeneinander. Mein Stöhnen wurde immer regelmäßiger und lauter. Auch Max konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Shit Luca... Du bist so verdammt eng...“ presste er hervor.

Ich nickte nur und warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er hatte den Punkt getroffen an dem ich Sterne sah. Geschickt drückte er mich vor sich auf die Knie. Stieß weiter zu. Von dieser Postion aus traf er meine Prostata perfekt. Meine Beine zitterten und hätte er mich nicht festgehalten wäre ich zusammengebrochen. Immer und immer wieder reizte er eben diesen Punkt. Seine Hand legte sich unter mein Kinn und er zwang unsanft meinen Kopf hoch. Drückte mir die Luft ab. Doch alles was ich durch den Schmerz empfand war nur noch größere Lust. Mir wurde schwindelig als er mir diese Worte in mein Ohr hauchte.

„Ich liebe dich Luca.“

Konnte nicht antworten sondern nur leise seinen Namen stöhnen. Schnappte nach Luft als seine Hände wieder meine Hüfte umfassten um noch härter und tiefer zustoßen zu können. Max kam mit einem erregten 'Luca' in mir.

Legte mich vorsichtig auf den Rücken und küsste sich bis zu meinem zuckenden Glied. Er leckte verführerisch über die Spitze. Stöhnend verfingen sich meine Finger in seinen Haaren. Ich versuchte ihn hinunterzuziehen doch es war eindeutig das er das nicht so einfach mit sich machen ließ. Er richtete sich auf. Strafte mich mit einem drohenden Blick. Meine Hände fielen neben meinen Körper und er nahm diesmal meine ganze Erregung in sich auf. Ich warf meinen Kopf hin und her. Seine Hände drückten mein Becken tief in die Matratze. Langsam brachte er mich so bis an den Höhepunkt.

„M-Max, ich k-k-komme...“ brachte ich stöhnend hervor.

Doch der Kleinere ließ nicht ab sondern beschleunigte seine Bewegungen nur noch einmal. Solange bis ich in seinem Mund kam.

„M-Matt...“ flüsterte ich.

Zog ihn auf meine Brust. Er schluckte schwer. Hustete einmal kurz. Erschöpft betrachtete ich ihn. Er starrte zurück. Fuhr mit seinem zitternden Finger über meine geschwollene Unterlippe. Dann zog der Braunhaarige die Decke über uns.

„Versöhnungssex ist wohl wirklich der Beste...“ murmelte er.

Ich lachte heiser auf. Er sah mich schmunzelnd an und küsste mich liebevoll.

„Du Matt?“ fragte ich.

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich strich eine Strähne zurück in sein Haar. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten.

„Ich liebe dich auch...“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho Alpakas und andere Leser! :D
> 
> Hier ist mein OS zu #Mauz aus dem LPP :3  
> Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen ^^
> 
> Wenn ja (bzw wenn ich öfter solche 'Reallife' OS's machen soll) lasst doch eine Rückmeldung da :D
> 
> LG  
> Jonas der Alpakahirte
> 
> PS: Omg gawd I'm so tired


End file.
